


The Devil in Hell's Kitchen

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Hurt Foggy Nelson, M/M, Temporary Character Death, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: Matt is dead. This person saving Foggy is just someone wearing his face. Foggy is sure of it.





	The Devil in Hell's Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a Daredevil/Lucifer (Fox) crossover.
> 
> P.S I wrote this on my phone so the formatting might be all weird.

“I thought you were dead,” said Foggy, taking a fistful of Matt’s shirt. He still couldn’t believe his eyes. 2 years, 3 months, 16 days later Matt was standing right in front of him. Alive. This all seemed too good to be true. His nose, his lips, his hands, his arms, and the side of his stomach were bleeding. So maybe the blood loss was making him see things. As the bad guys tortured him, all he could do was think about Matt. He’s pretty sure he even called out to his best friend when the pain got too much. So maybe it was all a dream and Matt wasn’t really here. How could he be? He was gone for 2 years, 3 months, and 16 days.

  
“I am dead. Or at least I was.” Matt didn’t sound like himself. There was a hint of annoyance and maybe even cockiness in his voice. He plucked Foggy’s hands off his suit jacket- and that’s another thing, he came to save Foggy in his suit, as himself, rather than Daredevil. Everyone saw his face. He easily took them down one by one. Foggy even witnessed him rip apart one man with his bare hands. The same man who beat Foggy the most and let his hands inappropriately linger during each beating.

  
Foggy struggled to keep standing upright. He stared at the man before him, who looked like someone else wearing his best friend’s skin. “You’re not Matt,” he finally whispered. This hurt more than being beat up and tortured.

The man buttoned up what looked like a very expensive suit jacket smeared with blood, and smirked. “You’re much smarter than you look, Mr. Nelson,” the man with Matt’s face said, in a smooth, smug voice that made Foggy cringe. “No, I am not your best friend,” he added before taking off his red tinted glasses. Those eyes were still Matt’s. Gentle, sad, and almost innocent.

  
Foggy gasped and stepped back when the eyes suddenly changed colors, from light brown to glowing red. Foggy suddenly forgot the ache in his side, in his whole body. His heart sank to the bottom of his stomach, the longer he looked into those glowing eyes.

  
“As the building came crumbling down around him, I made Murdock a deal. He lets me take over his body and his- _companion_ lets my second-in-command take over her body, and the two of them could live happily ever after with each other. He believed me. The poor fool,” the man wearing Matt’s face said, giving him a Cheshire grin.

  
“W- who- what are you?” Foggy asked when he found his voice again.

  
“Glowing red eyes, making deals, you really don’t know who I am?” The man huffed patronizingly before putting on his glasses again.

  
Foggy suddenly felt light-headed. He sat down on the chair behind him and continued to stare at the man.

  
“I’m Lucifer. The REAL Devil of Hell’s Kitchen. Or the whole universe really.”

  
Foggy went quiet again. This was the Devil. The motherfucking Devil. Wearing his best friend’s face.

  
“You’re not Matt, then why did you save me?” Foggy surprised himself by asking that.

  
Matt- The Devil looked equally surprised and taken aback.

  
“Lucifer, we have to go. The police are on their way,” the small woman with pitch black hair who came in here with Matt- The Devil said as she stormed into the warehouse. “Lucifer!” She growled this time, making the Devil finally turn his attention on her.

  
“Just a second,” he said in a commanding voice.

  
The woman immediately backed away. Foggy would too if he were her.

  
“Your friend, Matt, was a good man. I owed him one and I repaid him by saving you,” the man said, sounding self-assured and cocky once again. “But this is a one-time deal. I will not be saving your ass again. So try not to get yourself into any more trouble, Mr. Nelson.”  
He turned around and sauntered away with the woman wearing Elektra’s face right behind him. She threw him an indiscernible look, like she knew something he didn’t, before walking out the door.

  
***

  
“One-time deal, my ass,” Elektra scoffed once they were out of earshot. “You’ve been following him for months. You tore apart Heaven and Hell looking for him when he disappeared, Lucifer- or is it Matt now? I’m confused what you go by these days.”

  
Lucifer growled at her in return, but right now she was unfazed by it.

  
“Stay in your limit, Mazikeen,” he warned.

  
“It’s Elektra,” she reminded him. “Unlike you, I have come to accept my new identity.”

  
Lucifer just huffed in return, making her smirk.

  
“For some reason, you are _enamored_ by this- simple human being,” Elektra informed him. “And this is all you, Lucifer. Not Matthew. Matthew loved her,” she said pointing towards her own face. He couldn’t see her, but at least he could feel the motion.

  
Lucifer didn’t say anything as they kept on walking. He opened the passenger side door of their Maserati and stood there.

  
“Did you take care of the rest of them?” He asked.

  
“Every last one,” Elektra replied, offering him a huge grin.

  
“I don’t want anyone getting near him again. You let him out of your sight and you’re going straight back to Hell.”

  
“Message received loud and clear,” Elektra replied sarcastically. “And Luc- Matthew?”

  
He stopped as he was getting into the car.

  
“He will be fine. I called the ambulance too. The human doctors will have your boyfriend in one piece in no time.”


End file.
